Dear Harry
by Am I Missing
Summary: *REVISED BUT NO FONTS* Hermione finally says the things shH/e never dared to say in the form of a letter… H/Hr... Please review!


Title: Dear Harry.  
  
Ship: H/Hr   
  
Summary: Hermione finally says the things she never dared to say in the form of a letter.   
  
Rating: High PG-13, low R.   
  
A/N: This is a little ficlet I desperately needed to write. I hope you like it. Please please please review!!!!!!!! I need reviews to review, but flames will heat my big behind!   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I'll never forget the day I met you and Ron. I still can't believe the first thing I said to you was 'Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.' I still blush when I think about that. In truth I just wanted to see if the real Boy-Who-Lived was on the train. That embarrasses me even more!   
  
Later that year you saved my life- for the first time. I will never forget what you did. I would never be here without you. Not a day goes by when I don't realize how many times I have died but didn't because of you.   
  
Then in the second year- how will I ever thank you for that? You assured me I wasn't just a muggle-born. I was also a person and the smartest witch in the year. Then when I was petrified you battled the basilisk, endangering your own life. For that I thank you, Harry.   
  
The next you saved me from the most horrible monster of all- myself. If you hadn't shown me that I was killing myself from all my classes I would've worked myself to death. Then you were my friend when Ron wasn't. After that we both saved Sirius. That was the first thing we really did together.   
  
In our fourth year I became a young woman and dated Viktor Krum and truth be told, I never liked him much. He was controlling and egotistical. Two factors that I hate, two factors that you don't possess. When you returned from fighting Voldemort for the fourth time you returned. changed. You'd seen things that I don't want to imagine. You watched poor Cedric Diggory get murdered. I couldn't imagine how you pulled through. The last time we saw you that year we shared our first kiss. Granted it was on the cheek but.   
  
After I returned from Bulgaria I had ended it with Viktor. 'We are at different places.' I told you. That was a joke. Viktor took advantage of me. I ended it right then and there. Then when school started you began dating Cho Chang. And I became jealous. I then realized I had feelings for you. But I played the good best friend card. I supported you no matter what.   
  
After that I dated Ron. Out of spite, malice whatever you'd want to call it. But I did. Ron eventually found out. He wasn't very pleased. I mean, could you blame him? He's been second best to you for everything. But he supported me though as any good friend would and I told him to go after Lavender. I watched as my two best friends fell in love.   
  
It seemed in the sixth year everyone was getting together and falling in love. I felt as if I was the only person in the world without someone to love. Even little Ginny had Draco. Then one day I was walking to the library when I heard you and Cho Chang talking. She said she couldn't believe that you would ever hang around with a dirty little mudblood like me. Those words stung. Hard. But then you once again came to my rescue by saying 'you have no right to say that about Hermione. She's ten times the witch you'll ever be.' I think I lost it then. I began crying. I ran to the common room and didn't come out for hours. When I finally did come out you admitted you broke up. You never knew I knew what she said. But I always did. And I always remembered what you said. It was the sweetest thing you ever said.   
  
In the beginning of seventh year my parents died. I was distraught and I wouldn't talk to anyone for a long time. Until you barged into my room one day and begged me to tell you what was wrong. So I told you. I told you because I figured you'd understand. You did. You held me as I cried and listened to me reminisce about my parents. You were there for me. I couldn't have been more grateful. Then one day I kissed you. And you kissed me back. Then we broke apart and it hit you what we were doing. You muttered something about being sorry and having to go and left. I felt even more alone, but that was when I realized I loved you. What hurt the most was you wouldn't talk to me for a little while. When you finally did it was to tell me you were sorry, that you took advantage of me.   
  
You never took advantage of me, Harry. I told you that I started the kiss, but you wouldn't listen. I said why don't we forget about the kiss and you agreed. That really hurt. I don't think you ever realized you hurt me more when you decided that the kiss was nothing than when you actually did kiss me. After that experience I felt like I might as well just die if you wouldn't return my affections. I almost did kill myself until I realized that it was weak and cowardly.   
  
  
  
Well, what I've been trying to say is. I love you Harry. I love you more than I can love anyone. I love your messy hair, your bright green eyes and even that scar. The scar that makes you, you. I adore you, Harry James Potter and at this point I don't care if you live me back. I just really hope you do.   
  
This is the last day we'll have together at Hogwarts because tomorrow is the graduation and I just want a real answer. I know it will probably not be the one I want but please, Harry, please just tell me the truth.   
  
Love,   
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Hermione slipped the letter under Harry's door and took a deep breath. She ran back to her dorm and cried for an hour. She couldn't believe she actually wrote that letter! How dare she put her heart on the line like that. It was so. unlike her.   
  
  
  
Harry put the last shirt into his trunk and slammed it shut. His eye's caught a neat little envelope on the floor. His curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up. 'Harry,' was written on front with neat handwriting. 'This handwriting looked at lot like Hermione's.' He thought inquisitively. He opened it and read it. His jaw dropped. 'She. she loved him?' He folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope. He needed to talk to her. He ran over to her dorm and knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
Hermione jumped up, as there was a knock on the door. She stood up and wiped her eyes then went over to the door and opened it. There stood Harry, all nervous and shaking. 'He saw the letter.' Hermione thought, blushing. Harry looked at her until he took her awkwardly in his arms and pressed his mouth against hers. Hermione seemed to freeze.  
  
  
  
'Was it happening?' Hermione thought. 'Is Harry really kissing me?' She thought. 'Oh my god! Harry is kissing me!' She realized and then began to kiss him back. After a few minutes they broke apart. Harry still held her close to him. His face was just inches from hers. His breath smelled like peppermint.   
  
"Hermione, I love you. I loved you forever. Since I first saw you to this second." He said, catching her mouth in a kiss once again. Hermione fell back on her bed, with Harry on top of her. She looked at him, and smiled.   
  
"I love you, Harry," She said. Harry smiled goofily and kissed again, his tongue hitting her lip, begging to be let into her mouth. She allowed it happily and let it flick back and forth in her mouth. Hermione whimpered, enjoying the feeling.   
  
  
  
LATER the next morning ;-)   
  
  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. 'Where am I?' He thought. Then the thoughts of the last night fluttered back to him. He smiled and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. Hermione slept, her hair sprawled across the pillow, her cheeks rosy and her lips a soft, kissable pink. He leaned over and kissed her mouth lightly, not wanting to wake her up. Hermione's cinnamon colored eyes fluttered open and met his gaze. She smiled.   
  
"Oops," He muttered, smiling back.   
  
"Good morning," She murmured.   
  
"I didn't mean to wake you up," He apologized.   
  
"There is no other way I'd like to wake up." She assured him, kissing him. Harry held her in his arms after the kiss.   
  
"I truly love you, Hermione Granger." Harry said. Hermione smiled.   
  
"I truly love you too, Harry Potter." Hermione agreed, pulling him into another kiss.   
  
A/N: Like said, that was a little taster fic. please review!!!!! REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW PLEASE???????? 


End file.
